Kiru
by Reiuji
Summary: Kill, cut down, break. This imperative describes the state of Ente Isla a century in the future. But the queen would not let her princess suffer the vileness of war. Instead, she is sent 100 years in the past, to be raised by her past self - the Hero Emilia - and that of Satan Jacob - Maou Sadao. This is the quest to save the past and the future.
1. A link to the past

**|Prologue| A link to the past**

.

Airborne beings were above the castle, harbingers of disaster. The clamor of their magic spells was like unto thunder, it was storm, it was destruction. Thunder, storm and destruction, day and night, seemingly never-ending. Bodies ascended and fell, day and night. The ground, once so peaceful and flourishing, now reeked of burning sulfur and ruin, reeked of death. The smell of deceased bodies stung in the warriors' noses. The augurs smiled. No soul looked up the dead, red sky.

Yes, it was true: Death had arrived on Ente Isla.

It was a war of epic proportions. The waters of Ignoria were irate, scarlet as the blood of the bodies. The waters were rebellious, aroused by the dark and holy magic that the warriors were using. Truly, it was a fitting description for the war of the century, if not even the _millennium._

Amidst this doom and gloom, a certain dark castle remained unharmed. A scarlet barrier was surrounding it, and flying warriors on the outside were protecting it, killing, dying, and new warriors ascending. Rinse and repeat. One might ask why, in relation to this _war_, a castle held such great importance.

Inside the highest tower stood a young, height-challenged woman with long, white hair that reached her feet, illuminated by the bright moon outside. She sneered at the scenes of this war. Her green eyes, burning with contempt for the white-clothed generals and their henchmen, refused to turn from the scene. In her eyes, they were lower than the lowest of savagely animals, butchering _anything_ with horns and a tail indiscriminately.

The large wooden door bust open, interrupting the woman's thoughts. She heard the sounds of a familiar female panting uncontrollably as she stood by the door.

"Milady!" she exclaimed in the language of Ente Isla, rushing towards her mistress and kneeling before her. The maid was smaller than the mistress, almost child-like. The mistress turned towards her humbly kneeling servant and looked at her, with her unusually open marine-blue hair when it was usually braided in a right pigtail.

"Suzuno", the mistress spoke kindly, although slightly frustrated, "What ails you?" Suzuno held the bloodied, naked, defiled body of a female demon maidservant, presumably not older than 13 years of age. The mistress clenched her fists slightly and sank her head.

"Sylphia.." she identified the young maidservant. "What…" She relinquished her gaze from her servant Suzuno.

"Her body reeks of holy aura. And… and…" the servant struggled. "most likely, she was raped before she was killed." The mistress' gaze became darker.

"I was attached to her." Suzuno mused, struggling to get words out. "She was the only one, apart from Alciel, Lucifer and Milord who accepted me as one of their own." She squeezed Sylphia's corpse tightly. "That she would meet her end in such a gruesome way…"

"Suzuno, do not falter. You are a _Demon General_." the mistress reminded her. "The _pesky humans_ who did this to her have no honor." Not to be seen by her servant, the mistress grimaced. Suzuno's eyes widened. "_Emilia.._" she said in amazement, "I never thought _you_ of all people would say this." The mistress smiled at the familiarity of her name.

"Ah, how times change", she mused. "Not too long ago, people were referring to me as _Emilia the Hero_, the tool who fought all of the church's wars." She turned around and walked a little around the room.

"Tsk. _Hero_. That title in itself is a farce." She walked towards Suzuno and just stood there.

"Lucifer, I know you're here. Show yourself." And _poof_, Lucifer appeared, ending his invisibility spell. "You have _just_ noticed me, Lady Emilia?" He chuckled, earning a growl from his lady. "Ah, please forgive me, _my queen._" he corrected and kneeled before her.

Suzuno rose abruptly, looking her queen in the eyes. "I am concerned for you, Milady." She looked down in sadness and felt very uneasy in her stomach. "The king and Alciel have not returned from their departure and the war is raging on rapidly. At this rate, there will be no life left on this planet. I am especially concerned for the young princess, Lady Rias." Suzuno watched as a young infant demon girl slept peacefully in a crib next to Emilia. "The king could not even be present to watch his daughter's birth. Milady, what if the _dogs_ of the church dare to attack her?" she clamored in a concerned voice.

"I concur." Lucifer said matter-of-factly, "Even though you and Satan are the King and Queen of demons, immensely powerful, the princess isn't safe here. She will be a special target of abuse."

"How can the princess be kept safe at this stage?" Suzuno asked fearfully. "I am not just asking that as your faithful servant, but as your friend too, _Emilia._" Suzuno, sobbingly, continued: "You saw what the church did to Sylphia, and _Satan_ knows what they would do to the young Lady Rias.. an infant-"

"Do not be alarmed." The Queen Emilia retorted solemnly. "I know how to keep the princess safe, and even, how to win the war through her."

"My queen…" Suzuno gasped in amazement. Emilia went over and cuddled her infant daughter. "My dearest daughter, Rias, forgive me for what I'm about to do.." she whispered sadly. "Wait, Milady! What are you doing?"

"I will send her to the past to be with the past selves of me and Satan. It is the only place where she will be safe."

"The past!?" Lucifer inquired. "But you were _Emilia the Hero_ back then.. can you trust your past self not to harm Princess Rias in any way?"

"And most importantly", Suzuno concurred, "Can you trust _Maou Sadao_, flipping burgers in MgRonald's, to take care of her?"

"Absolutely." Emilia answered quite cheerfully. "The _church dogs_ of the past Ente Isla will not dare touching her, for she is a child of the _nephilim*_ and the Demon King. They will die instantly." Emilia smirked evilly. "And most importantly, our past selves are quite formidable. They will put up a fight."

"Understood, Milady. I will prepare the spell." Suzuno bowed swiftly before reaching for the book of Black Magic and flipping through its pages.

"Reviving the dead… imposing a hex curse… ah, there it is! Time travel." Suzuno laid the book on the ground and the crib with the princess not very afar.

"Lucifer, Suzuno, this spell is an S-rank dark magic spell. If I do it by myself, I may not recover until a few hours later." Emilia said. "Say this spell with me."

"Yes, Milady!" both shouted in unison and stood on opposite ends with Emilia in a triangle shape. "Now, channel your energy onto Rias."

_Zayr in hipe cou vo*…_

_Zayr in hipe cou vo…_

_Zayr in hipe cou vo… _

A great purple light flashed and engulfed the crib, the child was crying. And one second later, the child was gone.

The queen broke down and sobbed uncontrollably while her servants were watching. They could feel her pain, and yet at the same time, they felt that they made the right decision. Suzuno, besides the queen, was the one who hurt the most. She could not conceive, and it saddened her greatly. Her hand rested on her queen's shoulder.

"Don't worry.. she will be alright." Suzuno said gently.

* * *

Meanwhile, decades and thousands of miles away, The Hero and the Demon King were assembled in his _"The Devil King's castle"_, or, the embarrassingly tiny apartment with two tiny rooms and little else. They assembled in order to celebrate the victory over the perverted angel Sariel who sought to murder the Demon King and the Hero. Suzuno cooked a delicious meal for all four of them; Chiho couldn't come as she had cram school to prepare for her High School entrance exams.

"So, Maou-dono, why is it that you are not at MgRonald's today?" Suzuno inquired as she put hot steamed rice in a bowl, topped with an egg-chicken mixture.

"Golden week. All shops close at 2PM so that people have time to celebrate with their families." Maou answered and smelled the _oyakodon_ that Suzuno prepared her.

"It's a shame Chi-chan couldn't come today… Entrance exams must be very important." Emilia frowned in her casual voice. "Sukiyaki is her favorite dish.."

"Entrance exams here in Japan determine which High School you can enter." Urushihara informed her while sipping hot green tea. "I heard Sasaki-san is aiming for Azabu High School, which is very prestigious." He earned weird looks from his companions. "You learn a lot of stuff on the Internet. Yes, there's more to it than just online shops and first-person shooters."

"Spoken like a true NEET." Maou retorted jokingly. Urushihara chuckled. "Even a work-a-holic like yourself needs to relax. Why don't you play games online?" And that earned him a clout from Ashiya. "You should not propose such a lowly lifestyle to Maou-sama."

"I'm surrounded by idiots.." Emi whispered. Suzuno nodded quietly.

"Aaaaanyways…"she interrupted their little fight, "How about you try some Sukiyaki? Suzuno's cooking is delicious as usual."

"Ah yeah, Suzuno, please-"

A loud noise was heard in the room and a light appeared in their midst, presenting them with a crying baby in a crib.

"What the heck is this!?"

* * *

_Nephilim__: _Race between angels and humans; a high taboo.

_Zayr in hipe cou vo…__: _Ente Isla language for "Back in time you go…"

A/N: I'm sorry I've been absent for so long.. You might be asking why I'm starting a new story when all the others haven't been updated yet.

I assure you, I will update these stories in due time, but I found it irresistible to start a Hataraku Maou-sama story _

Anyways, look forward to the future chapters! It won't take too long!


	2. The Devil and The Hero raise a child!

**Chapter 1: The Devil and The Hero raise a child!?**

.

"_Are you… for real…?" _

A _baby_ was present in their midst, peacefully sleeping, with no idea what is going on. No one said a word. Correction: No one _dared_ to say a word. They were staring at the baby. And staring. And _staring_. Dumbfounded at what was going on.

"Y'know…" Urushihara murmured quietly, "we can't… _possibly_… afford.." and that earned him, for the 500th time this week, a deadly glare from his roommate, Ashiya.

"Maou-sama…" Ashiya began and looked over his lord, but not in the eyes.

"Hm?" the lord said, still looking dumbfounded at the child.

"For-forgive me for.. intruding in your private matters.." Ashiya continued, getting more and more nervous in his gut. "Could this child… be yours?"

"HELL NO!" Maou yelled and rose abruptly, waking the child up by accident.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH!" it sobbed violently; the child sobbed so loudly that everyone covered his or her ears. However, that wasn't the only problem. The ground began to shake, as if an earthquake was nearby. The shattering was so immense that the _sukiyaki_ Suzuno prepared earlier spilled on the ground and the bowl of tea fell on Urushihara's head, causing much agony to the fallen angel. Maou, still exhausted from the battle with Sariel and Olba, passed out. Suzuno crawled underneath the table, holding a small hope to find relief here, but she had no such luck.

"OI! DEMON KING! DON'T PASS OUT LIKE THAT!" Emi yelled, yanking Maou's collar violently, shaking his head back and forth, while saliva was dropping from his chin. Truly, Emi had to admit, this felt like a plot straight from a _B-rated sci-fi movie_. Baby appears out of nowhere, no one knows what's going on, and the victim is usually the protagonist who has to _raise_ the child against his will.

"_Wait… don't tell me-" _ Emi thought briefly, but couldn't finish it as the door to Maou's flat was broken in. A bright light blinded everyone for a brief second before everything went back to normal.

"So… this is the cause of the Sonar going wild? A _baby_?" an all-too-familiar voice sighed in slight frustration. Her movements were heavy, as was her corpulent figure.

"Maou-san. Wake up." She said as she went over and slapped his head slightly, causing him to raise his neck.

"Eeeeh… Emi…?" he howled, noticing that the Hero was firmly grabbing him by his collar. "What are you-"

"D-don't look at me, Maou!" she flinched, refusing to look at him. "Just.. just pretend you saw nothing!"

"Ahem." The elder woman interrupted them, turning everyone's attention to her.

"Shiba Mi-"

"Na na na…" she cut Ashiya off in a patronizing tone and swung her index finger back and forth. "I told you.. Call me Miki-T."

"Miki..T.. the landlady..?" She nodded. "What brings you here?"

"Well… this morning, I noticed that the Sonar was going haywire because of another gate to this world." Miki-T informed and looked over to the baby.

"Is the child… alright?" Emi asked.

"You may rest assured that the child is alright. I used sleep magic on her."

"_Her?_" Ashiya raised an eyebrow. "You know her gender?"

"Of course. Female demons in their infant stage tend to cry ground-shatteringly. I thought a mighty Demon General such as yourself would know this."

"A demon infant!?" Emi questioned. "Just who would send a demon infant to _this_ world?"

"I don't know. I merely came here to correct the Sonar imbalances." Miki-T answered and rose. "The rest lies in your hands."

"Ma…ma…" the infant girl muttered and held her arms in Emi's direction, causing the Hero to distort her face a little in surprise and disbelief. "Me…?" she pointed to herself.

"You seem to remind her of her mother, Hero Emilia." Miki-T commented and proceeded to leave. "Wait! Miki-T, who are you-" Emi wanted to ask, but the landlady was gone.

Slowly, Emi crawled towards the infant and cuddled her. She didn't know _why_ she did this, as demons normally disgusted her. _It must be because that child is an infant_, she rationalized. In hindsight, it made sense; what creature _didn't_ like infants? As Emi cuddled the child, it began to giggle and laugh in, what Emi thought, was the cutest voice ever. Emi's glare softened, even a smile appeared on her lips. Inexplicably, this felt so _natural_ to her.

She didn't notice the males in the room staring at her in complete surprise and disbelief. _Emilia the Hero, cuddling a demon child? Inconceivable!_ All three pointed fingers at her, letting out small sounds of disbelief.

"Who are you, and what have you done with the _real_ Emi?" Maou muttered quietly, which Emi ignored initially. However, as the sounds continued, Emi's soft glare morphed into annoying frustration as she turned her face to the three interrupting her from cuddling the demon child in her arms.

"What the _hell_ is your problem?" she hissed quietly but deadly.

"I… I have never seen a _Hero_ cuddling a demon child…" Maou giggled. "Is this some B-rated sci-fi flick?" His giggles morphed to laughs.

"SATAN JACOB!" _That_ was it. The Hero reached over and punched Maou and the other two laughing _idiots_ on the head.

"We sowwie…" they muttered in agony as they could barely speak.

"Now that I think about it…" Suzuno said out of the blue, pausing her cleaning duties, "Demon infants, first and foremost, desire the warmth of their parents." She looked into the child's ruby eyes and poked her nose. "Aa, so cute. Emilia, since the child seems to like you the most, would you consider raising it? I don't think Maou-dono can afford the costs of a child right now." Urushihara sighed triumphantly. _Finally someone who gets it!_, he thought.

"W-what..? Me? Raising a demon child?" Emi twitched uncontrollably and desperately looked for a solution. _God, please.. spare me.._ "B-but… I am the Hero…"

"Hero or not, the child is very fond of you. I doubt she would like our environment." Ashiya defended Suzuno's suggestion. "And besides, I have never seen Maou-sama handle children."

"T-that's true.. I guess. But still. She is a _demon._ It goes without saying that she should be raised by fellow demons to become a _proper_ demon!" Emi snarled. "Tch, you really lack common sense…"

"Wait… did you just… say what I think you said?" Maou asked dumbfounded. "You.. you want this child to become a _proper_ demon?"

_Oh crap_…, Emi flinched as she just realized what she said. Consistency be damned. She silently cursed herself; There was really no solution. She could either raise a demon child, or let the child be raised by the Demon King and his generals. _Pick your poison, Emilia._, The Hero mocked herself.

"Besides", Maou continued. "She already _is_ a proper demon." Emi widened her eyes. "How can you tell?"

"Don't you sense the potent magical aura she emits? She was reproduced from two demons; Not just that" he added a dramatic pause, "she _must_ be the child of at least a noble. Her aura hints at this." Emi trembled slightly. A noble?

"What Miki-T said earlier… While it is true that female demons – and male demons for that matter – cry this much in their infant stage, they don't cause the ground to shatter." Suzuno cut in critically. "Emilia. this child needs to be taken care of _extremely_ well. If she falls into evil hands.." Suzuno started worringly at the Hero and friend, knowing how much turmoil the demons caused to her village and her father. The last thing she wanted was _more_ problems when they just defeated Sariel, which by itself was difficult to pull off; but to raise a child the _right_ way.. that was truly a difficulty in its own right.

"I'll take care of her." Emilia decided abruptly and stood up, smiling. "Emilia, you mean.."

"I am the _Hero_. It's true that I can't _stand_ demons; but by the same token, I wouldn't be much of a hero if I abandoned a lonely child like that." She smiled confidently at Suzuno and everyone else. "Believe in me. That child will be formidable."

"Pa…pa…" the girl giggled. She had crawled out of her crib and towards a very confused and dumbfounded Maou, who was struggling to react to the situation presented to him.

"Ma.. Maou-sama… Oi, child, get away from Maou-sama!" Ashiya yelled, hoping he would be a help to the situation. But the child ignored Ashiya's irate voice and proceeded to crawl on Maou's lap.

"Someone… please… what do I do….?" he gasped. Seconds later, the child crawled on top of Maou's shoulder and rested there.

"Pa… pa… pa.. pa…" she giggled and smiled; she was clearly pleased by Maou's presence.

"This… this is too much…" Maou gasped and passed out. Emi was quick to catch the child before it would hit the ground. "Oi, Maou, be more responsible!" she yelled.

"Er… it seems that this girl thinks Hero Emilia and Maou… are her parents…" Lucifer cut in, clearly surprised at his choice of words. At this point, it was clear: Any hope Emi held that Maou would _not_ be involved in this child's upbringing… it was flushed down the toilet.

"Eeeeeh… what…" Maou murmured as he slowly opened his eyes, his vision gradually improving with each blink. He looked over to see a highly blushing Emi by his side, carrying the demon girl in her arms. "Emi…" he gasped to garner a reaction.

"Emi." he said louder as she looked at him. "How long have I been… out for?"

"Four minutes." was Emi's snappy reply. Maou grinned. "Not exactly long, then." Maou resumed his sitting position and stretched himself. "You know, Ashiya and Suzuno were worried about you passing out." Emi said surprisingly gently. "Now that I notice.." he replied, touching his head and shirt; he was wet.

"Ashiya…" he growled slightly, causing the reptilian Demon General to spasm a little. "F-forgive m-me, Maou-sama…" he said sobbingly, "but.. I was too worried.." The Demon King sighed. "Eh, it can't be helped.."

Looking over to Emi, he asked: "By the way, Emi… have you decided what the girl's name should be?" That garnered Suzuno's curiosity. "Yeah, if you and Maou-dono are going to raise her, she definitely needs a name."

Emi rested her palm on her face, and made a "hmm". She had to admit, she had no idea. And Maou, she inferred, had no idea either. Suddenly, Emi gasped for a breath as she felt a sudden raise in her heartbeat.

"Emi… what's wrong-" Maou wanted to ask, as he too felt a sudden raise in his heartbeat. _What is this…?_, he questioned in his thoughts. He struggled to channel his thoughts, as so many things flashed onto his mind; things he had no knowledge of. However, one thought was persistent and recurring. He blinked, and the recurring thought stopped.

"Rias", Emi suddenly whispered as she looked to the infant girl.

"What did you say, Emi?"

"Her name will be Rias." she clarified. "Rias…" Suzuno repeated. "It sounds surprisingly fitting."

"A demon name", Ashiya added. "However, this isn't Ente Isla, and the Japanese people prefer traditional names."

"Maou Ria, then." Suzuno countered. "Surely, Ria would be a fine Earth name."

"I concede, Suzuno-san." Ashiya turned to her politely. "Maou Ria it is, then?"

Maou and Emi nodded.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but how are we going to afford the additional costs of child stuff? Someone has to get another job-" Ashiya and Maou grimaced.

"Urushihara…" Maou said more akin to his voice as the Demon King. It was euphemism to say that Urushihara was _terrified_. "Get a job."

"….eh?"

* * *

A/N: That ends chapter 1. I had much fun writing this, especially the funny parts.

Anyways, review please, can't get much better otherwise. Fav and follow if you like.

Until next time ^_^


	3. Nephilim

**Chapter 2: Nephilim**

/…/ = translations from the Ente Isla language

.

_Rrrriiing rrriiiing!_

"Huh!?" Emi flinched, being caught off-guard by the sound of her mobile phone ringing. "Who could be calling me at _this_ hour? We are about to eat!" she cursed silently, carefully placing her chopsticks on the edge of her plate.

"Eh? Emi?" Maou inquired. "Give me a second."

"Who's this?" she spat.

"That's _not_ the polite way to greet your elder, Hero Emilia." the baritone voice commented.

"Miki-T? Why would you be calling at _eating_ hour?"

"Oh, my apologies. I wanted to call to inquire about what you are going to do with the demon girl." Miki-T explained, chuckling slightly. "Would I be wrong to guess that you and the Demon King will raise her?" Emi widened her eyes. "How-"

"Ah, just a guess." Miki-T chuckled. "In that case, I would like to inform you that it is necessary for you to move with the Demon King." Emilia noticed her face heating up rapidly at that comment. She didn't want to _know_ how the others would react to that.

"W-what!? I can't-"

"A child, biological or not, needs a mother and a father. I can sense something unusual about this child." the landlady persuaded, her tone getting serious. "I assume you noticed it as well; this child is not an ordinary demon child."

"But still, I am the Hero, and-"

"_Because_ you are the Hero", Miki-T cut her off, "you are perfect for giving this child a courageous heart." Emi still trembled. _Is this supposed to calm me down!?_, she frantically thought.

"And because Maou Sadao is the Demon King" Miki-T continued, "the child will know extraordinary power in more ways than one." She sighed, taking a sip of her _earl grey_ tea. "Her future will be bright." She chuckled slightly before continuing.

"Anyways, next to Kamazuki-san's flat is a vacant flat for you and Maou-san to use. I will phone you sometime." And then, she hung up.

"W-wait, what about the… rent…?" Emi wanted to ask. "Damn, she hung up.."

"Oi, Emi.. everything ok?" Maou cut in, taking a careful look at Emi's distressed face. "Emi…?"

"WE MOVE TOGETHER!" The Hero suddenly screamed, catching Maou off-guard.

"What is the meaning of this, Hero Emilia!?" Ashiya, who was quick to rise up after hearing that, yelled and pointed his index finger at Emi.

"That's what the landlady said, you doofus!" Emi yelled back at the Demon General frustratingly. "She said I and Maou are supposed to move together to raise this demon girl!"

"WHAT!?" Maou cut in, suddenly comprehending what Emi meant earlier. "Are you for real!?"

"YES! She said it has to do with the fact that demon infants _need_ their parents!" Emi cried, rising and getting tense in her body.

"But we're not even her parents!" Maou retorted. "Seriously, what the hell is this!? Why is a demon baby even sent to Japan!?"

"Hell if I know!" Emi cried again, crossing her arms and assuming a defensive position. "L-look.. I don't like this as much as you don't, but… Ria… no, Rias.. she needs to be raised properly." Emi looked over to the sleeping girl in the crib and saddened her stare. "She may be a demon, but she is as innocent as any infant." She turned back to Maou and looked him sincerely in the eyes. "No child deserves to grow up without parents. She needs a gentle mother, but above all, a strong and virtuous father."

Maou sighed. "Emi…" he said. "Eh? What is it?"

"I'm… I'm not exactly 'virtuous' in your human sense." He sighed again. "Have you forgotten who I am…? I may _pose_ as an ordinary human, but I still am the Dark Lord Satan, the harbinger of destruction."

"N-no…" she whispered, still trembling. "B-but… you are strong enough to protect her from any _adversary_." She looked into Maou's eyes again. "Besides, Miki-T said we could use the apartment next to Suzuno-san."

Maou jumped up. "Eehhh? For real? What about the extra rent?"

"She didn't say anything about it." Emi answered. "But she said this flat would get a little too crowded with me and the baby."

"Inconceivable." Ashiya suddenly cut in. "Maou-sama, no matter what happened before, she is still the Hero Emilia, your arch-nemesis! Besides, it is utterly _immoral_ for a man and a woman to move together, even if it is to raise a child!"

"Since when do demons care about morals? Eh?" Emi snarked at him. "Besides, it is the _landlady_ who said it is best that Maou and I raise her. And I can guess why." She approached Rias carefully and took her into her arms, and stared deeply into her, trying to gauge the totality of her magical aura. It surprised her not; of course Rias would be very strong, and Emi could sense how her magical aura pressed onto her soul, making her breath hitch up a bit. She wanted to lay her back into the crib, but for some reason, she couldn't take her eyes off Rias.

"Emi?" Maou wondered, noticing that she was not moving. "Is everything alri- EMI!" he screamed her name, noticing that she was dropping unconscious, alerting Urushihara, Suzuno and Ashiya. "Emilia!" Suzuno yelled and rushed to her, inspecting her eyes. "Her eyes… they are completely blank.."

"**xapn ih.. **/_damn it../_" Maou cursed in the language of Ente Isla, causing everyone to look at him in complete shock. "Satan…" Suzuno whispered, calling him by his real name. "What's… what's going on…?"

"**Emilia… jte ij in hkanye. I'p hoo juke htah Rias yaujex ih. **_/Emilia… she is in trance. I'm sure Rias caused it./_" His tone was dark and serious. The girl was firmly clutched into Emi's arms.

"**Alciel...**" the Demon King began, looking over to his trusted Demon General, causing him to become alert. "Cej, Pilokx**?** _/Yes, Milord?/_"

"**Vahtek couk Xepon Venekal'j panhle. Htij youlx veh keavic uvlc. **_/Gather your Demon General's mantke. This could get really ugly./_" the Demon King ordered. Ashiya nodded. "Cej, Pilokx. _/Yes, Milord./_"

"Huh…?" Urushihara, overhearing Maou's through his headphones, mixed with the sound of the _Danganronpa _game he was playing. "Maou? What-" His breath hitched in surprise. He felt dark energy gathering inside the house. "What the _hell_ is interrupting my game again?" he hissed quietly, stood up and walked over and saw Maou leaning over Emi. "Eh? Why is Hero Emilia appearing so strange?" Suzuno slapped him. "Quieh, cou ixioh! Emilia youlx ze in xanvek! _/Quiet, you idiot! Emilia could be in danger!/_"

"Eh, Suzuno..?" Urushihara inquired while rubbing over his stinging cheek. "What's all this fuss about-" He then noticed Emi being engulfed in a scarlet aura.

"**Egekcone, jhac zayr! **_/Everyone, stay back!/_" the Demon King roared to his minions and Suzuno.

"Okay, fill me in." Urushihara, still oblivious, said to Suzuno. "Why is the Hero glowing as if she was a _demon_?" The marine-haired girl growled in response and turned from him. "_Not_ strange at all…" he commented sarcastically.

"She was staring deeply into Rias, and she went into trance one second later." Ashiya cut in, having retrieved his Demon General mantle. "Oi, Alciel! Why are you dressed like that? Do we have to fight again?"

"Hero Emilia could be in grave danger." Ashiya responded in a serious tone. "Her state is not exactly a friendly one."

"Why do you care so much about your _arch-nemesis_?" Suzuno yelled. "You are demons, and she is the Hero! You should be glad she could be… corrupted!"

"**Jilenye, Crestia Bell.**_ /Silence, Crestia Bell./_" the Demon King roared in front of her. Urushihara rolled his eyes and sighed. "Why do I have to be the last person who's filled in all the details?" he whispered, barely audible.

Suddenly, Maou jumped back and notices the room becoming filled with the scarlet aura Emi is emitting. "M-Maou-sama…?" Ashiya whimpered hesitatingly, looking over his lord's shoulders.

"Tch… no doubt.", he spoke in the human tongue as his horns grew back and his body became more like his real body as the Demon King. "Emilia… she is emitting a _demonic_ aura." His grin, unseen by Suzuno, Ashiya and Urushihara, widened and his sharp teeth surfaced. "I knew that there was something _strange_ about her, but _this…_" he didn't finish as he looked at Emi, no, _Emilia_, whose form changed drastically.

Her clothes were completely gone, only her underwear remained intact. Maou noticed her nails changing color too, from marble white to pitch black. They grew in size as well, becoming the same size as Maou's, no, _Satan's_ nail size. Her hair, once a reddish fuchsia, was now a deep, rich scarlet red. Her hair was flowing around as the scarlet aura surrounded her. As she opened her now crimson eyes, she grinned wildly, surfacing her sharp teeth.

"Emilia…" Suzuno gasped, not knowing how to react. "Is she… being possessed?" She stared into Emilia's eyes, absolutely terrified. "Emi…lia.." she muttered and sank to her knees, her body shriveling in fear. "Bell!" Ashiya cried. "Lucifer, watch her!"

"Eh..? Why me? Why always me?" he wailed, earning a slap from his comrade Ashiya. "Okay… fine…"

"**Oi, Emilia… Tage cou lojh couk pinx?** _/Oi, Emilia… Have you lost your mind?/_" Satan said, looking at what he could not _possibly_ call The Hero, his arch-nemesis. Had he not known who she was, he would have guessed that she was a fellow comrade of his. Emilia gave Satan a cold stare while her grin ceased. Suddenly, Rias, who was still sleeping, began to float and returned to the crib. Emilia then approached him.

"Nnnnh.." she groaned, which was more of a growl. "**Fto afarenex pe wkop pc jlupzek?**_ /Who awakened me from my slumber?/_" Her voice resembled the normal Emi, yet it was a pitch darker than the voice of Emilia the Hero.

"**Jlupzek? Ake cou zeinv mojjejjex zc htah zazc? **_/Slumber? Are you being possessed by that baby?/_" Satan asked, the change of her pitch slightly irritating him. Emilia shook her head and looked at Rias in the crib. She turned from Maou, revealing her back to him, and walked towards Rias, whom she stared at coldly.

"**No…**" he commented, his voice sounding too frantic for his liking, while he looked at what was displayed on her back. **"It can't be…" **

As Satan said that, he didn't notice how Emilia grabbed him by his neck and rushed both of them out of the window.

"JIKE! _/SIRE!/_" Alciel yelled as his demon powers returned to him and flew out of the window to stand by his king. Lucifer, for some reason, regained his characteristic black wings. "Bell!" he called and grabbed a highly blushing Suzuno and carried her bridal-style out of the room to assemble with Satan and Alciel.

"I-I-I-IDIOT!" she screamed and slapped the fallen angel repeatedly. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

"I'm carrying you." was his rather simple response. Suzuno lowered her head in hope that Lucifer would not see her highly blushing face. The fallen angel chuckled. _So tsundere…_, he thought as he watched her actions. His gaze didn't rest on Suzuno very long, as he noticed the sky darkening rapidly, attaining a crimson color. "Not good.." he commented and analyzed his surroundings. Lucifer was surprised how much he learned in all the first-person shooters he played. Unfortunately, he had to be on the defensive as his demon powers, for the most part, were still sealed due to his fight with Satan.

Meanwhile, Satan and Alciel stood before a very insane and demonic Emilia as she summoned her attire from the calamity that was gathering around them. She could hear the sounds of the humans weeping and wailing in fear as they saw her, the Demon King and Alciel above them.

"She's feeding on the humans' fears to strengthen.." the Demon General commented and looked at his king. "Your orders?"

"**Don't do anything yet. I have a suspicion, but I want to confirm it first.**" Satan answered his loyal servant in his usual deep tone. _What are your intentions… Emilia?_, he thought and grinned evilly. He watched as Emilia became fully clothed in what appeared to be an armor.

It was a glossy and pitch-black, sporting some deep red trimming. The large shoulder pads, each composed of two scarlet-edged plates, one over the other, sported an unknown demon crest and flank the high collar, whose shape was reminiscent of that of a dress. Her scarlet-edged breastplate concealed a large amount of Emilia's cleavage – not that she had any – but revealed a fair amount of her belly. Plates flanked her hips and reached to her very large waist guard, composed of very long, scarlet-edged plates shaped like feathers and decorated by scarlet flowers. Her legs were clothed in pitch-black tights and her very slim gauntlets protected her hands, each decorated with the symbols of the demon kingdom. The plates guarding her legs are scarlet-edged along her thighs and knees, but pitch-black everywhere else.

As she completed her transformation, Alciel stood there in awe, while Satan clapped his hands slightly. "**Finished yet, Emilia?**" he asked his nemesis, who simply regarded him with a cold stare. "**Good.**" he said and grinned like a maniac, stretching his wings.

"Maou-sama… are you really going to fight her?" Alciel asked hesitatingly. "What about the town?"

"**Ah, that reminds me..**" Satan snapped his fingers, causing everyone in in his proximity to fall asleep.

"**And now for the fun part.**" He teleported, grinning, in front of Emilia, who was standing motionless before him. Satan grabbed the long, scarlet bangs that framed her face and held them in his open palm, sniffing them. "**It seems I'm not mistaken.**" he commented, letting go of her hair. He stared deeply into her crimson eyes; he knew that stare so well. His own glare softened substantially and he closed his eyes.

"**Ftc ake cou lehhinv couk vuakx xofn? **_/Why are you letting your guard down?/_" she asked him, still standing before him motionlessly. She analyzed his motions and expressions.

"**Yep, I'm not mistaken**." He repeated. "**You are a-**"

As she widened her eyes substantially, a shockwave ushered in and Satan was pushed back a few feet. Suzuno, not very afar, clung tightly onto Lucifer, wondering why she was doing this. Alciel yelled after his king, but stood by to guard the still powerless Lucifer who was carrying Suzuno.

Seemingly unopposed, Emilia _walked_ towards the others on air. Alciel prepared a lightning ball in his open palm, getting it ready to shoot it at the approaching Emilia.

"TAKE THIS, YOU MONSTER!" he screamed, stretching his arm to fire, but his arm was withheld.

"**I told you, Alciel… don't do anything.**" roared Satan's voice behind Alciel, who didn't look at his king. "B-but.. Sire..."

"**Silence, Alciel.**" Satan cut off his Demon General and looked into his eyes. "**You are to guard Lucifer and Crestia Bell. Understood?**"

"Y-yes… as you wish, Sire." Alciel bowed deeply and flew away from him, standing before Lucifer and Suzuno.

With Alciel guarding Lucifer and Suzuno, Satan could fully focus on his, admittedly frightening, arch-nemesis: Emilia. He grinned again and summoned his demon sword.

"**Tsk, I kinda had a **_**hunch**_** that you couldn't possibly be human, but..**" he paused, not being able to take his eyes off the scarlet fury before him. "**..this changes everything. You are.."** Emilia, having summoned a spear, charged.

"…_a nephilim._"

* * *

**A./N.:** It seems my chapters are getting longer and the plot starts to unfold slowly. I kinda had writer's block writing this one, especially with all the elaborate descriptions, but I managed to finish it timely.

So much tense MaouxEmi relationship development.. hehe. And it ain't stopping. This is just the beginning w


	4. Past meets Future

**Chapter 3: Past meets future**

.

_Boom boom._

Sounds of a beating heart. A bottomless pit. Darkness. And a scarlet girl holding a chain in her left hand. She blinked. She looked. _Darkness everywhere._ She shook her head. Her body was numb, almost lifeless. Slowly, she moved her right hand and touched her face. A wet substance was on her fingers. As if she could see perfectly, she dipped her finger onto her tongue, exploring the taste of the substance. _"Blood_"_, _she determined.

The scarlet girl questioned what happened. Was she dead? Was she in _limbo_? Purgatory? Hell? **"Where am I!?"** she roared to the black, misty darkness, the bottomless pit. The pitch and tone of her voice frightened her beyond her wildest nightmares. She hitched, gasping a breath. Chills went down her spine as she moved her right hand, noticing the the chain she was holding. The sounds of the yanking chain, as well as her breath, echoed throughout the bottomless pit.

"**Where the hell am I!?"** she roared once more, this time much more fiercely, echoing in the darkness. No answer.

_"Try not to panic.."_ she told herself over and over again in a mantra-like fashion. It was her way of stating the obvious; this place was _scary._ It was _frightening_. It was cold, devoid of anything even remotely resembling life. So it begged the question: What, in the name of all Ignora, was _she_ of all people doing here? Supposedly a creature of light, she could not even _begin _to imagine why she would be in such a place of darkness, so inexplicably. Yet there she was, floating in a place she knew so little about. Or was she falling? She felt foggy. She had lost her sense of direction ever since she regained consciousness.

_Boom boom._

There it was again. Her beating heart. The sound etched itself inside her mind, playing over and over again like a cassette set to replay for infinity. A recurring experience. One second later, the sound was gone. Or was it a minute? Or an hour? Or a day? She really had no sense of time. It all vanished. The scarlet girl was losing her patience, slowly but surely, like sand slipping away to the bottom of an hourglass. She so desperately wanted to leave this place. She cringed and yanked the chain.

Suddenly, _light._

"Emilia."

She flinched at the sound of her name. Who was this? Who was calling her name? The light appeared to the scarlet girl like a small light at the end of a tunnel. _"A near-death experience?"_ she questioned, having been too often at the brink of life and death in the past. She shook her head vigorously. It didn't make any sense. This whole experience was nothing but nonsensical to her.

"_Emilia."_ she heard someone calling her name again.

The light brightened and grew, slowly piercing through the dreaded darkness. Emilia squeezed her eyes shut as the light blinded her. Suddenly, her body shook vigorously. The chain slipped into the pit from her right hand. Her breaths became more frantic. Sweat started to form on her moderately sized forehead.

As the light and the shaking of her body intensified, she felt herself being transported to another location. She suddenly sensed the scent of flowers and a warm breeze on her skin. It was a sharp contrast to the cold and void darkness she experienced prior.

"Emilia."

Prompted by the sound of a very familiar voice calling her name, she opened her eyes and carefully, with a pinch of curiosity, examined the scene laid out before her. Blue sky with a few tiny clouds, the scent of flowers and a warm, gentle breeze.

"Emilia…" the familiar male voice breathed behind her back; she could feel the slight tickles of that male's claws on her tummy, his hands gently resting on it. Emilia didn't respond, but she looked down, noticing an infant demon girl peacefully sleeping in her arms. The male's hand gently ran over the girl's forehead, caressing it gently.

Then it struck her like a gong. She realized who that person behind her was and her cheeks flushed in a deep red. Her body began to shake with nervousness. While this scene was infinitely more pleasant than the dreaded darkness, Emilia didn't understand this scene either. She whimpered slightly, not knowing how to react to this.

His right hand ran gently over her cheek as he chuckled at her hopeless behavior. It was a lighthearted chuckle, not a dark or evil one. "S-Satan…" she called his name, her face now being as red as a tomato. He laughed as he cuddled her tighter.

"Ente Isla to Emi." he said, making her look at him. There he was, Satan; The infamous demon king, clothed in his regal attire. His characteristic horns were illuminated by the sun, with his right horn cut off. His fangs were visible as he grinned playfully at Emilia.

"W-what.. what is this..?" she brought herself to ask, her face still considerably red from embarrassment. Noticing that he saw her shyness, she quickly turned away. "Please.. don't look at me.." she whimpered. No demanding tone as usual, it was more a plea.

The demon king chuckled. "No need to be shy around me." he continued to say, still holding her tightly.

"_What do I do!?"_ she desperately asked herself. The scene felt so surreal. The Hero Emilia was somewhere in Ente Isla, cuddling with her arch-nemesis, the one who killed her father. And somehow, a child was sleeping in her arms. Wait… _child?_

"Rias", she whispered, suddenly sensing her memory returning to her. Once again, Emilia looked at Satan, whom she knew as a sadistic and cruel megalomaniac. There he was sitting, behind her, completely peaceful, cuddling Emilia as if she was his _girlfriend_.

"She seems to have taken a lot after you and me, hasn't she?" he asked her. He mustered the infant with his index finger. "Your nose.." he mused, tickling it slightly, careful not to wake her from her peaceful slumber. "Your lips", he continued, trailing down her chin, stopping for a brief moment. "And yet.. her hair is unruly." Satan chuckled. Emilia noticed the tiny horns the baby girl had, barely visible from her plump of hair. "And the horns. Don't forget the horns." she added.

"Yeah, those too." he commented. And then, it dawned upon her. "W-w-w-w-w-waiiit.." she squeaked, her blush returning. "A-a-are you saying…"

"What do you mean?" he cut her off, staring at her obliviously perplexed. Emilia hoped to the gods he was not going where she thought he was going with this. She shook her head violently.

"She's our daughter." he said casually, as if it was the most _normal_ thing in the world. _"This is a joke. This HAS to be a joke.."_ the Hero frantically told herself. For how, for the love of the gods, would the Hero copulate with the demon king? That would imply there existed some sort of an amorous relationship between the two of them. _"Never in a million years._" Emilia commented mentally.

"Surprised?" Satan asked as he touched her cheek. Emilia had the urge to punch him for daring to touch her, but much to her surprise and horror, she didn't. She didn't understand herself, just like she didn't understand this scene. She refused to accept the remote possibility that this scene could be real. It seemed too surreal; both herself and Satan were completely out of character. She kept rationalizing with herself, coming up with millions of different reasons why this scene couldn't possibly be real. Yes, it was probably her mind playing dirty tricks on her. It was all in her head, or so she desperately tried to convince herself.

Her gaze fell on her alleged daughter, the daughter she had with Satan. She knew from a recollection of memories that the child, Rias, was real. Rias suddenly appeared in the Devil's Castle inexplicably, and suddenly Emilia and Satan were tasked with raising her. But still, it seemed so unbelievable to her that the child would be their own daughter.

"Emi, get up." Satan suddenly cut the Hero off from her train of thought, his tone becoming serious. Emilia chose to do just that. She got up and guarded the child in her arms.

Suddenly, the sky darkened into a dark shade of red, causing her and Satan to become alert. She tried to summon Better Half, but for some reason, she couldn't. Her body started to tremble again, just like it did in the darkness. Deep inside, she felt something bad would happen. As the sky darkened, the wind became more violent.

And then it happened. A million fiery spears rained down from the sky and impaled Satan. It happened so sudden that even he couldn't dodge. He coughed up blood, looking into Emilia's terrified eyes.

"SATAAAAAAN!" she screamed from the bottom of her lungs, before a sharp pain overtook her as well. At least ten spears impaled her body as well, making it difficult for her to breathe. As she dropped to the ground, she saw familiar bodies dropping as well; Lucifer's wings had been torn off completely. Alciel was not only decapitated, but his other body parts were cut off too. Suzuno only had traces of her once silky hair as her flesh was burnt away; and finally, Chiho was cut in half.

Before Emilia stood a coldly staring figure with blue eyes and wings, white as the snow. She snatched the child from Emilia's arms, the still-living Hero whimpering, tears forming from the corners of her eyes for the infant Rias.

"D-don't.. p-please.."

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed, rising abruptly, her body bathed in sweat. Her breaths were shallow with slight hints of whimpers of the terror she had just experienced.

"It's okay, Emilia.." Suzuno said as she proceeded to hug her friend. "It's okay." Frantically, the Hero looked over and spotted Rias squealing in her crib. "Thank goodness, she's alright.." Emi let out.

After a while of Emi whimpering, Suzuno let go of her friend. "What happened?"

"I…. I…" Emi began, too terrified to narrate what she saw. She couldn't let a word out. As the scenes of her _nightmare_ played before her mind, she trembled in terror.

"It's okay, Emi." Maou cut in. "You must have had a very bad nightmare." Emi looked at him in total shock, but glad that he was living. "Still, I don't know what the hell just happened."

"What do you mean?" Emi asked, thinking he referred to the nightmare.

"You.. you went _berserk." _She didn't understand. "Come again?"

"What he said." Urushihara commented nonchalantly while playing his handheld game like nothing happened. "You went totally berserk. Like a demon."

"Demon!?" she questioned. Was her mind playing with her again? What were they talking about?

"Um.. how do I put this.." Maou began, trying to explain everything to the Hero in the least crazy way possible. "Basically… you stared at Rias for a while, gauging her magical aura." Emi nodded. "Then, one second later, your mind went blank and you dropped unconscious." Surprisingly, she could remember that. "You started to gather demonic aura-"

"DEMONIC AURA!?" she yelled, cutting him off. Was he crazy? "I'm _human!_"

"-getting to that. Anyway, you started to gather demonic aura, your voice darkened, your appearance changed and you basically tried to fight us all." Emi stared at him in complete disbelief. "What the… hell…" Maou sighed.

"Before you could fight us, a strange girl dressed like a temple priestess appeared all the sudden and put you in a barrier." Maou continued, Emi could still not follow. "You were growling and kicking, and this girl did some weird mantra… and.. she kinda pushed away that demonic aura. You returned to normal."

"How much time… did pass away?" Emi asked shakingly. "Two days."

"I was unconscious… for two days?" Maou nodded. "Suzuno and Chi-chan were worried to death about you."

"Chi-chan..? I thought she way busy?" Emi inquired.

"Well, Chi-chan came to visit because she had a day off from cram school, and she saw you unconsciously laying in your _futon_, so obviously she was worried about you." Maou informed her. He paused, inhaling deeply. The next part, without a doubt, would be the hardest.

"Emi.." he began, his voice becoming completely serious. "Emi.. that priestess type.. she said something that shocked even me." He looked at her completely clueless, yet terrified face. "You.. you implied you were the daughter of a human and an angel, right?"

"Where are you going with this!?" she spat. "Just get to the point!"

"You see.. you can't _possibly_ be human." Inhaling again, he stared into Emilia's terrified eyes. Suddenly, the atmosphere in the room chilled. Everyone's eyes were on Maou and Emi. They couldn't believe what they had just heard. Emilia the Hero, _not a human_? The Hero's face sank, her fists clenched. It was as if she was burying her head in shame.

"This can't… be…" she muttered between her quiet but audible whimpers.

"Emilia-"

"THIS CAN'T BE!" she cried, her head sinking again. "I… I am…"

"-the daughter of a human, correct?" Maou looked at her, able to _smell_ her despair. "But it is not so." Emi, slowly, raised her tear-stained face to look into Maou's eyes; she didn't care that she cried in front of her nemesis. She didn't care that she disgraced her honor by appearing this _weak_ before him. She forgot it all. It was irrelevant. Remembering her bloodied state in the dream of darkness, she trembled in fear once again.

Noticing her state worsening, Maou quickly hugged her.

"Ma… Maou-sama…" Ashiya gasped in complete shock. The reptilian demon general couldn't believe what his eyes just saw. He had never, not even once, seen his friend and king hug someone or even show kindness to anyone other than him, Malacoda and Adramelech. _"Such incredible honor bestowed upon her, the Hero Emilia!"_ Ashiya thought to himself. _"But what does this.. mean..?"_

Emi's world was shaken once again. Her mind screamed in agony, desperately urging her to push away Maou and punch him. It was as if she was in trance all over again; her body did not obey her. Motionless it stayed, feeling Maou's body against hers. A scene flashed through her mind; crimson eyes, scarlet hair and an absolutely horrible form. If Emi could, she would be trembling at that sight.

"No.." she breathed against Maou. "NO!" Maou held her closer, the scent of her despair getting stronger. What was happening with her? Why was she so _crazy_ all the sudden?

"It's okay, Emi." Maou said and let go of her. She stared at him with confused, yet angry and sad eyes.

"EMI!" he yelled after her as she got up and ran out of the Devil's Castle. As he wanted to rise, Suzuno held him back. "Don't go after her.." she insisted. "She… she needs some space."

* * *

Emi ran as far as her legs could carry her. She didn't care _where_ she would end up, just away from Maou and the others. Small tears formed at the corners of her eyes as her mind recalled what had happened moments ago. Maou embracing her tightly, almost empathetically. _"Just what's the matter with this guy!?" _she raged inside, not being able to comprehend his actions. But by the same token, she wasn't able to comprehend her own. Why did she _allow_ him to embrace her? Why did she allow him to _soothe_ her, as if he was her brother or her father? What was she so afraid of? What? _Why?_ She didn't understand. She was so confused. Her train of thought was interrupted as she suddenly felt her body bumping into someone else's. Abruptly, she fell to the ground, noticing a sharp pain in her behind.

"Owwww.." she whimpered, rubbing it to soothe the wound. She then looked up, spotting two large emerald eyes, a rather childish face, framed by short, ash-blonde hair.

"Excuse me, Miss.." Her voice was rather boyish for such a feminine figure. "Are you alright?" Emi couldn't help but stare into the blonde's emerald eyes.

"Erm.. Miss?" the young woman inquired.

"O-oh, sorry!" Emi quickly said in embarrassment before standing up and bowing deeply in a Japanese manner. "I apologize for rudely bumping into you."

"Don't mind it." the woman responded nonchalantly. "It happens sometimes." Emi sighed in relief.

"But tell me, Miss… is everything alright?"

"Y-yes. I.. I was just running… errands. Yes! That's what I was doing." She explained. _"Lie of the year, Emilia. Congrats."_ she proceeded to mock herself.

"Aa.. then that's good." Emi's jaw dropped. _"She totally did not just fall for my lie…" _

"I have to go now. I'm sure we'll cross paths again sometime. Until then, goodbye!" The blonde ran off, confusing Emi even more.

"Just who was this person.. just now?"

* * *

**A./N.:** A harmless meeting… or something more? Hehe, I'm not telling :P I'll leave that to you guys to figure out. Had much fun writing this chapter, and I appreciate the plenty reviews I got last chapter, definitely did not expect that! HMS is such a small fandom despite being a huge success in Japan, which is a shame.

Anyways, I took my time with writing this chapter, almost 5-6 days! But the wait was definitely worth it.

I'll see you guys in the next chapter, and don't forget to leave reviews, fav and follow!


End file.
